Katherine Adai
Katherine Adai was an Admiral of Lordaeron’s Navy during the Great War. History Adai was the first female officer to carry such a position in the Lordaeronian forces, which caused many more conservative members to snicker at her every move. She had taken the position during a mission in which the former admiral had been killed in combat and, seeing no other option, she took the reigns and completed it outstandingly. King Alford Menethil had seen fit to let her keep the position afterwards and fortunately she had exhibited exemplary performance since then. Fenris Isle It was for that very reason that Alford had decided she would be the one to escort him and James Sherman to Fenris Isle for the diplomatic summit, aboard her flagship and most powerful ship in their navy, the ''Garamonde''. Outfitted with dozens of the most powerful ballistae his technicians could build and sporting tremendous defensive capabilities, the Garamonde under the command of Admiral Adai was the only ship Alford could trust to both protect him on this trip and to inspire awe in the other kings at the summit. Adai rescued Alford and Sherman from Fenris after violence broke out. The Garamonde then gave sea pursuit of the fleeing Javali in his vessel, the Pagan’s Mind. They quickly caught the lesser ship and attempted a boarding. However, Javali had teleported away and left his ship as an exploding trap. The Garamonde sank and only Alford, Sherman, Adai and but a handful of other soldiers survived in a rowing boat, watching as the burning husk of the Garamonde sank alongside the Pagan's Mind. Battle of Sorsbrent Katherine subsequently lead the naval fleet against the forces of Kul Tiras. An elven representative had been sent to aid the mission; Tanilias Starseeker. Off the coast of Gilneas, she saw the opportunity to rendezvous with the legendary Admiral Janus Demeza in Sorsbrent. When she arrived She found the city in a power struggle between Janus' men, the mayor's loyalists and the current regent Tebrin's thugs. It was a volatile situation indeed. The trip was long and Katherine Adai knew that they needed supplies and Tebrin was willfully refusing to provide them. She’d been forced to attempt to reengage negotiations with Tebrin. She wanted to arrive with a sizable contingent of her soldiers as a show of force so that she could bargain from a position of power, yet she arrived just in time to avert a massacre. Tebrin had launched a massive attack on Janus’ men. She’d thought about wringing Tebrin’s neck for some time, his patronizing flattery only offended her. Now, she had her excuse. With her eleven companion Tanilias by her side, she lead the charge. The leaders eventually found themselves engaged in personal combat. Adai and Tebrin crossed swords. This was just the moment that an aerial fleet of Couatls from Phorcys-controlled Kul Tiras attacked. They were deployed from the KTS Thaumas Proodmoure, the Couatl Craft Carrier, docked some distance off the coast. Lordaeron and Janus’ ships suffered heavy, heavy damages before the control of the Coautls was interrupted by Archibald Firallon, Gerard Falrevere, and other stow-aways on the Couatl Cradt Carrier. Sorsbrent itself had taken heavy bombardment, and the fight that had begun before the beast’s attack still raged. Trying to see through the flames, Tebrin considered calling for a retreat. But as he moved to make the call, Katherine Adai leapt from behind a wall of fire and impaled him with her sword. Adai returned to her ship and rescued Gerard and the other men who had escaped the enemy vessel. They were soon reinforced by The Eagles, Janus’ returning fleet. They attempted to board the KTS Thaumas Proodmoure, though unfortunately for them Phorcys himself appeared on the vessel. He summoned massive waves that destroyed most of enemy ships and then summoned an empowering viridian aura from the depths to bolster his seaman. Unfortunately, this inadvertently empowered Joachim Alten and his Balorans. Gerard managed to wound Phorcys at the cost of his own right arm, though it was enough to cause Phorcys and his ship to retreat. Katherine Adai and Tanilias Starseeker assessed the damage. Most of their fleet and soldiers had fallen. If not for the fact that Kul Tiras had been dealt such a harsh blow, it would seem certain that all was already lost. Kul Tiras Duke Braent, ally of Tebrin then surrendered to her. United, they launched a covert attack on Kul Tiras itself. Their ships assembled just far away enough that lights burning in the city of Boralus could be seen. Then, the teams were prepared, and the crews sprang into action. Within hours, the cannon towers had been disabled, but the alarm went up just as quickly. In the chaos, plans fell to pieces. All were reunited when the ships surged into the harbor for the coup, and comrades were reunited upon the docks. However, Braent had betrayed them and they were captured. They were rescued by the Council of Tirisfal. 　 　 Quotes “Pah! Alford must have been more daft than I thought to send a woman to do a man’s job!” “He‘s smarter than you, Tebrin, and I’ll wager he lives longer!” - Tebrin and Adai, during their battle on the Sorsbrent docks “I bet you wish you’d been a little less stingy with your food now, don’t you? You son of a bitch!” - Upon killing Tebrin Category:Characters Category:Humans